<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want Your Friends Ask about Me by Scorus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428747">I Want Your Friends Ask about Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorus/pseuds/Scorus'>Scorus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Consensual Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, slight mention of Dongho/Baekho, soft moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorus/pseuds/Scorus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'The night has come'</p><p> </p><p>In search of a companion for the night, Minhyun stepped his feet into a bar. There, he was entranced by an alluring singer that oozed sexiness and confidence. Push and pull, the blond was filled with an overwhelming amount of desire for the mysterious man. And it seemed like the feeling was mutual.</p><p> </p><p>'After tonight when tomorrow comes<br/>I don’t want to make the mistake of missing you'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want Your Friends Ask about Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A song-fic based on NU'EST's "I'm in Trouble" song, totally inspired by the particular line "I want your friends ask about me"</p><p>Feedback would be greatly appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a Saturday night, Minhyun found himself sitting alone on a table in a VIP bar while occasionally sipping his grapefruit mojito. Dressed in a brown long-sleeved sweater and black jeans, not to forget his pair of black boots and silver pendant necklace, Minhyun was fully prepared to woo a guy with his sweet-but-sexy blond look. So, that was how he found himself alone in <em>La Vida Loca</em>, a unique antique bar that screamed ‘class’ with glass chandeliers and ‘mystery’ with the dim, blue-hued lighting.</p><p> </p><p>Sipping his drink, Minhyun savored the sweet and refreshing grapefruit taste while letting his gaze roamed around the crowded bar. The blond hadn’t had a specific target yet. Never had one as he had always preferred to choose whoever caught his interests that night.</p><p> </p><p>A few had piqued his curiosity, like that hot guy by the bar whose eyes crinkled adorably when he shot Minhyun a charming, flirtatious smile. Minhyun probably would love to get to know the guy, but his attention was pulled somewhere else. The chatters in the bar had lulled into a stop when his ears picked up a low throaty voice that sent tingles down his fingers and spine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mute all the other sounds</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s not listen to them</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun turned his focus to the square stage on his right, and he felt his breath caught in his throat. Adam apple bobbing, Minhyun’s eyes carefully took in the sight of the lean figure singing on the stage. <em>Breathtaking</em>, it was the only word that could describe the man. Or, if his poetic mind were to create a beautiful scene of Aphrodite's son being bathed under the moonlight, the man on stage would be the picture-perfect example. Minhyun had to take a sip of his drink to alleviate his suddenly parched throat.</p><p> </p><p>The man was of sharp edges—a sharp jawline with an equally sharp gaze, strong forearms inked with multiple stories in black lines, and a strong presence that oozed <em>desirability</em> on the stage. Yet, at the same time, he looked small and <em>soft</em> when his loose white shirt and rolled-up sleeves hung over his pretty, lean figure. And those legs, <em>damn</em>, those legs. The man must’ve known the fitting black pants would do his ass and lean legs justice.</p><p> </p><p>The man, the singer swayed enticingly along with the beat. Truly a sight to behold. Minhyun regretted not taking the table in front of the stage earlier. Now that the bar was crowded with patrons, he had to settle with the singer’s sharp and beautiful side profile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Many Question Waterfall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another Answer Waterfall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Oh Yeah Yeah)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Attention fully focused on the singer, Minhyun took a careful sip of his mojito while letting the strong attraction he felt washed over him. The pull made him wonder, as he set his glass on the table. Strong emotions rarely overtook his stable and usually composed self, a trait that benefitted his modeling work greatly. But here he was, overcome with a strong urge to know the stranger of a singer. To bring him close in the Minhyun’s arms, feel his heat against the blond’s bare skin, and have those irresistible lips against Minhyun’s.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lower lips, Minhyun looked forward to how the night would end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like us at this moment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time is changing also</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The singer suddenly turned his head to Minhyun’s direction, successfully trapping the blond into his heavy gaze. All thoughts were wiped out from Minhyun’s mind just like that, and the blond didn’t mind it one bit because nothing could’ve prepared him for “this”. Midnight black locks artfully parted to the side with a few fringes to accentuate the man's pretty forehead, high cheekbones, and the deep pair of eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun stared, enraptured.</p><p> </p><p>He unashamedly eyed the man, not bothering to hide his intent as he wasn’t one to play a game if the other wasn’t interested. But the singer’s eyelids drooped slightly, accompanied by a ghost of a smile. His smoldering, intense gaze made Minhyun’s breath hitched. Fire burned in the blond’s veins as his eyes followed the sensual movement of the singer’s lips against the mic. Melodic words escaped those attractive lips, which turned into a teasing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>And, just like that, the man turned his back to Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s fingers clasped his glass of mojito tightly as he struggled to rein in the strong attraction he felt toward the singer. A smoldering gaze and a teasing smirk, all the man ever needed to make Minhyun play in his game. Biting his lips to stop his growing grin, Minhyun had decided on his companion for the night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if tomorrow is ruined</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t wish to blame</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The push-and-pull continued through a couple of songs with both sides goading each other to keep up. Every time the singer came close to Minhyun’s side of the stage, those beautiful dark eyes would linger a second longer on Minhyun that sent a delicious thrill down the blond’s spine. And Minhyun reciprocated with licking his lips in a tantalizing way. He knew he had beautiful lips, had noticed the way many looked at him only to get distracted whenever he talked. From the way the focused gaze turned ravenous at Minhyun’s teasing, Minhyun knew the singer had the same opinion. The unbridled glee that surged through him had him biting his lower lip to control his wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>The last song was coming to an end. The music faded, leaving the focus to the singer’s low, raspy timbre that reverberated through the bar. A few plucks of bass reverberated as the singer’s right hand came up in front of his face, gradually closing his open palm into a fist in 3 moves. The moment his hand was balled into a fist, the singer’s gaze pierced through Minhyun’s. A teasing smirk adorned the man’s full lips, but then the man dragged a finger over his enticing lower lip. Never, never had Minhyun bitten his lip and gripped his thighs this hard before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tonight let’s Figure out Figure out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s venture into our emotions Yeah Yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Claps filled the bar as the singer bowed, Minhyun’s included. The blond’s gaze followed the singer’s retreating figure as he stepped off the stage, each step bringing the man closer to Minhyun. Deep set of dark eyes left a gaze that pierced through Minhyun. Ignoring everything else, both engaged in an intense and exhilarating staring that lasted for a moment until the singer broke the connection. The man sauntered past Minhyun, and Minhyun inhaled sharply at the feeling of a feather-light touch against his right shoulder that was a tad too soft, too lingering to be unintentional. From the corner of his eyes, the blond caught a teasing upturn of his lips adorning that beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p>Looked over his shoulder, Minhyun caught the tail end of the singer going down the stairs that led to the restroom. The blond finished the rest of his drink. He stood up from his seat and went down the stairs only to find an empty hallway with three doors that led to the toilets and the “staff-only” room. Humming, Minhyun eyed the “staff-only” door before he decided that he needed to use the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the blond came out from the men’s toilet after being thoroughly scandalized at how a couple could have a go in the less than hygienic toilet stall. But it was soon forgotten as he caught sight of a patterned white shirt and a black guitar case going up the stair. Minhyun quickly set into action while thanking his long legs as the singer’s back grew closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When we slowly get closer Yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without much thought, Minhyun’s hand reached out and took hold of the singer’s right elbow, fingers curling around the toned muscle of the man’s arm and feeling the other’s warm skin. The sensations left Minhyun’s mind reeling. A muted but heady flowery scent, warm and intriguing, tickled his nose.</p><p> </p><p>The singer turned around Minhyun’s heartbeat thudded faster. For a while, none of them said anything. It seemed that the singer was as entranced as the blond upon seeing each other from this short distance. And how could Minhyun not? This close, the man’s features looked sharper and softer, a combination that drove the blond’s intrigue through the roof. Questions swirled in Minhyun’s mind; how could the same pair of dark eyes that exuded sexiness and intensity earlier showed an innocently startled gaze. The man was a living contradiction that Minhyun would like to learn if the man allowed.</p><p> </p><p>But safety first.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get a drink?” Minhyun asked, finally breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends.” The man replied without missing a beat, seemingly having gathered his wits. “Are you buying?”</p><p> </p><p><em>(Minhyun definitely noticed how the man’s voice was not deep and raspy like when he sang but decided that he liked the light, soft voice as well. He wondered how the man would sound like—</em>stop<em>.)</em></p><p> </p><p>The pair of dark eyes now had looked sharper as they stared straight into Minhyun’s, issuing an unspoken challenge through the gaze alone. Willing to play along, Minhyun leaned forward until his face was close enough to the man’s face without being invasive. A whiff of citrusy scent filled his lungs, along with the sweet flowery notes. The tension grew thicker until it’s almost palpable, cloying even in the way it clung to his lungs and skin. Their gazes were locked in an intense world of their own, oblivious to others except for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>In barely a whisper, the blond answered, “Only if you’re willing to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The singer’s eyes drooped in response. His gaze fell to Minhyun’s lips, and his lips parted apart prettily. Minhyun’s blood sang with the effect he had on the man. He caught the singer’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, mirroring Minhyun when the blond poked his tongue out to lick the corner of his lip. Unbidden, a smile made its way into the blond’s face when the man nodded, and it grew wider as he caught the other gulping before leading the way to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You and I both</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>The question took Minhyun off guard while he was settling down on the barstool. The blond looked at the singer’s face, expression, eyes for any trace of joke or façade. He found none.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know me?”</p><p> </p><p>The singer’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Should I?”</p><p> </p><p><em>He doesn’t know me. </em>With his heart thumping loudly in his ribcage, Minhyun made up his mind about his identity.</p><p> </p><p>“You should if you’ll be with me until morning comes.”</p><p> </p><p>An easy smile made its way to Minhyun’s lips. One that had charmed so many without fail. All but this man who was leaning against the wall while staring back with an eyebrow arched.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I’m into that?” The singer shot the question just as the bartender served their orders. Minhyun accepted his grapefruit mojito distractedly; his gaze was focused on how the singer swirled his exotic blue-colored drink. The man threw Minhyun a side glance and added, “Bold of you to assume.”</p><p> </p><p>And he sipped his drink.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s gaze was glued to the singer’s alluring side profile. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, not even if he tried hard. Plush lips parting enticingly, the jawline becoming more defined, and the throat bobbing when swallowing the drink. The singer painted a tantalizing picturesque sight that dried Minhyun’s mouth. At his throat becoming dry for the nth time that night, the blond took a long sip of his mojito.</p><p> </p><p>“Far from it,” started the blond after setting his glass. “I’d never assume when you had everybody’s attention.”</p><p> </p><p>The singer let out a soft snort and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But,”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun turned to face the other, who was seated next to the wall, and slowly leaned in to the other’s space. He didn’t stop until his lips were a breath away from the man’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bold enough to ask you if you’d want to spend the night at my place.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun did not miss the singer’s small shiver—one elicited from Minhyun’s lips lightly brushing the shell of the other’s ear. The blond drew back while throwing the man a meaningful smile—genuine but wanting. He also made sure to let his fingers lightly grazed against the man’s elbow. The thrill from the near touch was electrifying; enough to tease with the wish for more but never to satiate. Both were clearly affected by the gesture, but the blond sipped his drink like he had all night. And he did.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun would do everything within his capability to get the man.</p><p> </p><p>It was either the alluring singer or no one tonight.</p><p> </p><p>A point of no return.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Push and pull</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The singer let out a shuddering breath. “Your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Minhyun hummed while sipping his drink, feeling satisfied having ruffled the other’s feathers.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers taunted the singer with “accidental” brushes against the tattooed skin of the man’s forearm. The singer could keep an unbothered façade all he wanted, but Minhyun saw the way his tongue wetted his lips even though he just had a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Your name.” The man repeated after clearing his throat. “Or nothing will happen tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“A name for a name.” Replied Minhyun. “Yours first.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. They stared on for what felt like an hour; both not budging or giving in. Minhyun could’ve told the singer his name first. At this point, he was sure the man wasn’t a nut job. But something about the guy made him not want to give in first, not wanting to be easy. Something told him the singer would enjoy a bit of a challenge. Perhaps it was the way the man’s sharp eyes lit up when refused, or how kissable those lips looked when set in a straight line.</p><p> </p><p>But Minhyun was unprepared when the singer suddenly pulled the blond by the arm. His hand shot out to grasp the bar top, and the other landed on the singer’s (firm) thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s words were cut short as he saw the singer’s lips closing in. The blond lips parted; the anticipation for a kiss thick in his nerves. But it never came. Instead, the man didn’t stop closing in until his breath fanned Minhyun’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me.” The man growled low and throaty.</p><p> </p><p>The sound sent a molten heat down to Minhyun’s gut, and a shudder traveled down his spine with every brush of the man’s lips against Minhyun’s sensitive ear. He felt heady from the sudden spike of arousal, barely registering the man’s words until the meaning sunk in. When it did, the blond’s breath hitched in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back, Minhyun found a satisfied smirk on the singer’s pretty face. He clenched the man’s thigh in retaliation, successfully wiping the smug look. With one last pat to the firm thigh, the blond paid for their drinks before tugging at the singer to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Push and pull)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Holding on to the singer’s hand, Minhyun led them out of the bar and to the VIP parking lot. Giddiness simmered under the blond’s skin, and he took long steps to quickly reach his car. In his haste, he barely noticed the singer’s struggle to keep up with Minhyun’s long legs until the man crashed into his back. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>Worried, Minhyun turned around and wrapped his hands around the singer’s upper arms to stabilize him. In return, the man held on to Minhyun’s forearms for support.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Minhyun peered into the singer’s face. “Sorry if I—”</p><p> </p><p>Something soft landed on the corner of Minhyun’s lips, and the blond’s mind short-circuited when he realized what it was. Stunned, Minhyun blinked owlishly at the singer, who pulled him close by the neck until their lips were a breath away.</p><p> </p><p>“You talk a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling sharply, Minhyun was still in shock when the singer left a ghost of a kiss against his lips. The blond chased after the sensation, but the man teasingly withdrew only to brush his lips near the corner of Minhyun’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get to your car.” The man purred, hot breaths mingling together. “Then, you’ll get the kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing that, Minhyun pulled the singer into balance. He held the singer’s hand again, this time with their fingers intertwined, and half-marched—being mindful of the singer’s shorter legs—to his car. The singer’s hand was warm, as big as his own, and Minhyun really liked the feeling (He liked holding hands, period). When they reached his car, the blond was slightly sad at having to let go of the singer’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” said Minhyun while opening the door of his backseat. “Put your guitar case here.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun stepped aside as the singer brushed past him with the guitar case in hand. This close, Minhyun got a clearer whiff of the man’s scent—a heady mix of florals, tangy citrus, and a bit of musk—that the blond found pleasing. His fingers itched with the urge to pull the man close so he could bury his face against the man’s neck. And he nearly did, but the sound of the door closing jolted him back into focus.</p><p> </p><p>He found the singer leaning with his side against the car. The man’s gaze raked across Minhyun’s body, leaving a blazing trail on the skin while promising the blond for more. Reminded of the singer’s last words in the bar, Minhyun took a step closer. And another. Until he had their fronts pressed together and the singer’s back against the car.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun kept their gazes locked. His fingers brushed against the singer’s bare forearms teasingly. His hands roamed against the skin there before they settled against the man’s slim hips. Leaning in, Minhyun nuzzled the men’s neck and breathed in the scent. He left a trail of kisses from the man’s jawline to the corner of his lips, but the blond didn’t immediately swoop in for the kiss. Instead, he let their lips barely grazing one another. He’d pull back slightly whenever the singer tried to close the distance, drawing an annoyed noise from the man. Just when the singer nearly had enough, eyes burning with annoyance and <em>want</em>, Minhyun slid his eyes shut and crashed their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was hungry from the start, with both of their pent-up tension exploding the moment their lips met. The contact between soft lips soothed the fire, but eventually, it was nowhere near enough to sate their rapidly growing want. Needing more, wanting more, the blond pulled the singer closer by the waist. One of his hands settled on the back of the singer’s head as his tongue plunged into the man’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined, licking and prodding everywhere their tongues could reach. Breathless, Minhyun pulled back and greedily gulped for air. But the singer’s arms settled around his neck, pulling him down for another wet kiss. Who was Minhyun to refuse?</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun lost track of time as he continued kissing, licking, and sucking the singer. All he could think of was the slide of their tongues, the sour and slightly sweet taste of the singer’s mouth, and the heat coming from their flushed bodies. The blond felt himself growing hard in his pants. And, with the way they were pressed together from head to toe, the blond was not oblivious to the singer’s arousal. Eagerly, he spread the singer’s legs apart and pressed his thigh firmly against the man’s hard-on, eliciting a surprised grunt from the man.</p><p> </p><p>Pleased with the reaction, Minhyun’s repeated the motion. He put an arm around the singer’s trim waist and pulled the man down to grind against the blond’s thigh. The singer broke the kiss with a small cry leaving his lips, and his smooth throat was bared for Minhyun to feast on.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun wanted to devour the man badly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So baby Woo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh I’m in trouble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh I’m in trouble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to make a secret</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me your name now?” asked Minhyun in between kisses. Unconsciously, the blond had slowed down in his movements, and it apparently irked the man in his arms to no end.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun. It’s Jonghyun.” Gritted out the man, eyes glaring holes into Minhyun. “Now, <em>get on</em> with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you want to know mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“You—"</p><p> </p><p>At Jonghyun’s impatient growl, Minhyun grinned and picked up where he left off. Immediately, Jonghyun’s back was flat against the car. His chest’s heaving while his arms were still clinging to Minhyun’s neck. The harsh glare had disappeared as those eyes were now scrunched shut in pleasure. Small muffled noises escaped his slightly parted lips, red and glistening from their previous kisses. The sight aroused the blond to no end, and he pulled Jonghyun in for another hungry kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, Jonghyun, <em>Jonghyun-ah</em>,” moaned Minhyun against the man’s ear, uncaring how wanton he sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s fingers dug against Minhyun’s shoulders as his body broke into shivers. A strangled moan left Jonghyun’s lips, particularly when Minhyun lifted both of the man’s legs. Jonghyun wrapped both legs around the blond’s hips. Minhyun held on to the man’s ass as he grounded his clothed hard-on against the other’s groin. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>A strangled cry tore out from Jonghyun, followed with a full-body shudder that left the man a shaking and panting mess in Minhyun’s hold. The blond was enraptured. His gut clenched hotly at the arousal that Jonghyun ignited within him. Craving for more, the blond sealed their lips together in a searing kiss as he grounded their arousal over and over.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden loud noise echoed in the parking lot, startling Minhyun and Jonghyun out of their arousal-addled minds. Hot breaths mingled together as both were still too overwhelmed by the heat of passion they shared. Minhyun patted Jonghyun’s thigh, signaling him to unwrap his legs and stand up. But he was surprised to see Jonghyun’s legs giving out as soon as they touched the ground. Fortunately, Minhyun managed to quickly wrap his arms around the man and steady him.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Minhyun asked, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun directed an affronted glare at him, swatting Minhyun’s chest and brushing off his hold. This pulled a hearty laugh from the blond, who was suddenly reminded of a cat throwing a hissy fit. Shaking his head, Minhyun pulled open the passenger door for Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in. We’ll continue at my place.”</p><p> </p><p>However, instead of climbing into the passenger seat, Jonghyun leveled an intense gaze at him. Confused, Minhyun parted his lips to ask what’s wrong, but the man stepped closer until their lips were inches apart.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being unfair, you know,” Jonghyun whispered, voice low but firm.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded, Minhyun asked, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know my name, but I don’t know yours.” Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Minhyun’s neck, intense eyes burning with unspoken want as he grazed his lips against Minhyun’s. “How am I going to moan your name when you fuck me later?”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling dizzy with want, Minhyun fought to keep his balance as a strong wave of arousal crashed through him. Images of Jonghyun lying on Minhyun’s bed, legs spread while desperately begging to be fucked, filled his mind. The blond didn’t realize he had shut his eyes close until he opened them and saw Jonghyun’s smug, satisfied smirk. Composure breaking, Minhyun held Jonghyun’s face and crashed their lips together in another bruising kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun kissed like a deprived man, as if they were not going to screw around and fuck until dawn came. He thrust his tongue past Jonghyun’s lips that readily parted for him. His tongue explored Jonghyun’s mouth and reacquainted itself with the man’s addicting taste.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’ll never get to my place at this rate.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a last lingering kiss, Minhyun ended the intense make-out session. He struggled to steel his resolve, especially when he was tempted with the wrecked look on Jonghyun’s face—glassy, unfocused eyes paired with kiss-reddened lips. The man was such a tease even when he’s not trying, and Minhyun couldn’t resist placing a kiss on Jonghyun’s sharp jawline.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun.” The blond murmured against Jonghyun’s skin. “I’m Minhyun.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back from the curve of Jonghyun’s neck and helped the man into the passenger seat, even buckling the seatbelt for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, sit tight so we could continue where we left off.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So baby Woo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we start calling each other tomorrow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll look forward to it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Minhyun’s apartment was a long, hard drive. Despite his efforts to focus on the road, Minhyun kept getting distracted by Jonghyun’s constant shifting in his seat. Jonghyun said it was nothing, but the blond tried to soothe him anyway by patting the man’s thigh. He, however, did not expect Jonghyun to moan at the contact. Nor for Jonghyun to grip his hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Frozen, Minhyun nearly forgot to focus on the road. He didn’t remember much of the drive afterwards, senses overly focused on the heat emanating from Jonghyun’s hands. He did remember keeping Jonghyun glued to his side throughout the elevator ride to his floor, and he wouldn’t forget how he pulled the man into a frenzied kiss as soon as he locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>The blond crowded Jonghyun toward the nearest wall while wrapping his arm around the man’s body, one hand cradling Jonghyun’s cheek. His lips sucked Jonghyun’s lower lip, soft and red-tinted from their hungry kisses. The man let out a wanton moan when Minhyun’s tongue licked the man’s mouth and tongue. The wet, warm slide of tongue against tongue sent all blood to Minhyun’s groin, and the blond groaned loudly against the kiss when Jonghyun wrapped a leg around Minhyun’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, <em>Jonghyun</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Another moan slipped past the singer’s lips and into the kiss. Minhyun felt arms wrapping around his neck before Jonghyun rolled his hips in a way the felt so <em>good</em> it should be illegal. Both Minhyun’s hands slid down Jonghyun’s chest, feeling the man’s slightly toned pecs and brushing against the man’s nipples—which earned him a sharp gasp. Those hands stopped by Jonghyun’s ass cheeks before they squeezed and massaged the round globes; Jonghyun’s kisses had become more frantic as he kept letting out beautiful sounds of pleasure. And Minhyun wanted to hear Jonghyun’s moaning his name.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>AH!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun let out a loud moan when Minhyun wrapped both his legs around the blond’s waist and ground their clothed hard-ons. Holding the man by his cheeks, Minhyun pulled back before rolling his hips again, making sure their covered dicks got most of the pleasurable friction.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nghh</em>—<em>ahh</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun broke the kiss, a stream of moans tumbling from his lips with every roll of Minhyun’s hips. His head leaned back against the wall, brows furrowed and hair sticking to his damp forehead. Eyes were tightly shut, fingers dug into Minhyun’s shoulders, and legs trembled even as they helped the man timed his grinding with Minhyun’s. The sight, the beautiful, alluring sight of Jonghyun in pleasure aroused Minhyun to no end.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, <em>Jonghyun</em>,” Minhyun buried his face into the crook of the man’s neck. “Say my name. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>The slight shift caused Minhyun’s hips to add more pressure against Jonghyun’s groin, and the next grind sparked a shiver down to the blond’s toes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Minhyun, oh f—”</em> Jonghyun moaned and keened. “Do that again. It felt so good, Minhyun, <em>Minhyun</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s ears burned with how hot and filthy his name sounded with Jonghyun’s attractive voice. He delivered the man’s request, gaining more of the moans against his ears. The blond’s knees nearly buckled when he felt a soft sensation against his ear, followed by a wet swipe and an ardent moan of his name. Minhyun buried his face further against Jonghyun’s neck, a wrong move as the man’s intoxicating scent filled his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun,” Minhyun pressed a kiss against the man’s neck. “Jonghyun-ah, I wanna mark you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun didn’t reply to Minhyun’s words, but his hand came in between their pressed chests. Fingers fumbled with the top two buttons of his loose shirt, undoing them before opening the front of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard, Minhyun closed in while murmuring, “Stop me if it hurts, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s skin, relishing in the man’s warmth and light musky scent. He trailed wet open-mouthed kisses from Jonghyun’s throat to his collarbone, feeling the way the man’s chest trembled from the sensation. Minhyun’s lips finally latched onto a patch of skin, just under Jonghyun’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s reaction was instantaneous. A loud moan echoed in the hallway as his hips stuttered in their movement. His hands desperately twisted and pulled the fabric of Minhyun’s sweater. Another pleasured cry left his lips when Minhyun sucked harder, leaving a big red hickey on the once smooth skin. Satisfied with his work, the blond closed in to create another mark.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s neck must’ve been really sensitive, Minhyun thought. The man was a quivering and moaning mess in Minhyun’s arms, barely having the mind to keep his legs wrapped around Minhyun’s hips. Turned on, Minhyun quickened his grinding against Jonghyun and attached his lips to the man’s ear. A thrust struck differently, pulling more loud moans of <em>ah, ah, ah </em>from Jonghyun as the blond kept going for that angle.</p><p> </p><p>“No, stop—<em>ngh</em>.” Jonghyun choked out. “Minhyun—<em>ah</em>, I’ll come. I’ll come if you don’t stop. <em>Minhyunn</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Fingers desperately tugged at the blond’s locks, but his trembling legs were wrapped tight around Minhyun’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Minhyunnn</em>,” moaned Jonghyun right to Minhyun’s ear. “Not like this. I don’t want to come like this. I want you inside, <em>ah</em>, me. You want that too, right? Thrusting inside me until we cum?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, <em>Jonghyun</em>-<em>ah</em>.” Minhyun crashed their lips together as his hips stuttered wildly. His fingers dug against Jonghyun’s clothed ass. The hallway was filled with the noisy sound of kissing and making out. Both were greedily gasping for air when they pulled back from the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The blond unwrapped Jonghyun’s legs from his hips, this time being mindful of the man’s jelly legs after their intense making out. Keeping an arm around the still trembling Jonghyun, Minhyun laid down one of his unnegotiable rules before doing the deed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s wash up first.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh I’m in trouble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh I’m in trouble</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun entered the guest room with water bottles and a clean cloth, but he found a half-bare man standing in the middle of the room while taking in the interior.</p><p> </p><p>With only a towel around his waist, Jonghyun’s wide shoulders and small waist were bare for Minhyun to enjoy. The blond gulped when Jonghyun looked over his shoulder; his stare heavy and breathtaking as it pinned Minhyun on the spot. Jonghyun turned around, revealing more of his tan skin and <em>ohfuck</em> <em>those pecs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The teasing didn’t stop there. Jonghyun sat down on the edge of the bed, beckoning Minhyun to come closer. Shakily, the blond approached Jonghyun, placing the items on the nightstand before facing the singer. Jonghyun’s hand took a hold of his towel, right where one end was tucked in to secure the clothing, and tugged it loose. Minhyun swallowed hard as Jonghyun undid his towel while leaning back on the bed, eyes trained on the blond all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Hands trailed down the front of those toned abdomen. Minhyun thought Jonghyun was going to touch himself and made him watch, but the singer proved his thoughts wrong. Those hands skirted past his soft member while keeping his eyes on Minhyun’s. Knees against his chest, Jonghyun spread his smooth ass cheeks, and the sight of what’s between those round globes had Minhyun choking on his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, you,” Minhyun’s words trailed off, unsure of how to voice his shock. He gulped and tentatively approached the singer.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have this in you the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s words came out breathy, but Jonghyun’s “yes” was just as out of breath. Minhyun’s fingers traced the pucker of Jonghyun’s asshole reverently before they slide against a plastic surface. He sucked in a sharp inhale at the feeling, mind flashing back to their whole encounter: the foyer, the parking lot, the bar, and the stage. Hot, molten heat was burning intensely in his gut as a shuddering exhale escaped him. Impatient, wanting, Minhyun flipped Jonghyun around and pinned him down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A low moan left Jonghyun’s throat, along with something that sounded like <em>wanting to be filled</em>. His smoldering gaze never leaving Minhyun’s eyes as his legs pulled the blond by the hips. “I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Minhyun choked out, hands trembling. His words were failing him. So, Minhyun surged in for a kiss, pouring every ounce of frustration and need into the slide of their lips and their tongue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even words you unintentionally say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drive me crazy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back from the kiss, Minhyun took off his sweater and flung it to the floor, uncaring of the mess he’d made. After setting his necklace on the nightstand, the blond bodily moved Jonghyun’s body to make space for himself. He kneeled on the bed. One hand trailing goosebumps on Jonghyun’s bare ass cheeks before his fingers traced the man’s perineum.</p><p> </p><p>The feather-light sensation must have been ticklish for Jonghyun as the man trashed a bit. Minhyun settled him down with a hand on the man’s hip. His hand continued its exploration, this time inching closer to the toy. The blond let his finger lightly pressed against Jonghyun’s hole. It earned him a barely audible gasp, so he repeated the motion again, and again until his fingers nudged against Jonghyun’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ngh!</em>” grunted Jonghyun in surprise, face hidden underneath his tattooed arms.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun held the flared base of the purple-colored toy. Curious, he inched the toy out of Jonghyun’s twitching hole in a painstakingly slow pace. The tight muscles gave in for the toy—a cute purple butt plug. Minhyun was fascinated with how those muscles twitched harder whenever let the wide part of the toy got caught at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>An <em>ah</em> slipped past Jonghyun’s parted lips, and more tumbled out when Minhyun pushed the toy in at different angles. At a twist of the blond’s wrist and with enough pressure, a loud filthy moan echoed in the room. The melody didn’t stop; it grew in intensity and pitch as Minhyun picked up his pace in fucking Jonghyun’s loosening hole with the toy. Until Jonghyun’s thighs were trembling and a shaky hand made the blond pull out the toy.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun swallowed hard, his dry throat constricting, at the sight of Jonghyun’s gaping entrance. But he was knocked breathless when the man of the night brought his knees to his chest and pulled apart his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Lube.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond scrambled to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer before handing it to the singer. Much to his surprise, the man took his hand and squirted out the viscous liquid there. Then, the man leveled a gaze full of intent and want at Minhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Finger me open. Wanna feel your fingers wrecking my insides.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, that was fucking hot. </em>A commanding Jonghyun was fucking hot, his mind supplied.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down, Minhyun captured the man’s lips in a kiss before brushing his wet fingers against Jonghyun’s rim. The man’s breath hitched in his throat, but his kisses became more eager. Minhyun took his time circling the rim, letting the pulsating muscle get used to the sensation, and swiped his fingers against the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>The rim parted beautifully upon the slightest pressure, all pliant and eager to suck Minhyun’s finger in. Taking his time, the blond slipped a knuckle in, and more until his whole finger was inside when he felt no resistance. However, Jonghyun was ready for more.</p><p> </p><p>“Put another in. I’m loose enough. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>With Jonghyun’s prodding, Minhyun slipped in another finger. The added thickness drew a reverberating moan from Jonghyun. Minhyun kissed the man, wanting to feel the moan through the kiss. His fingers carefully moved and stretched Jonghyun, while his lips trailed kisses and left more marks on the man’s neck and collarbones.</p><p> </p><p>“More,” Jonghyun demanded breathily.</p><p> </p><p>The third finger met more resistance than the previous ones. And, judging from the scrunch on Jonghyun’s face, it wasn’t all pleasure. Minhyun moved his body around, trying to find a comfortable position before easing the man’s discomfort. With his three fingers carefully stretching Jonghyun, he stroked and pumped the man’s hardening cock; occasionally, he would thumb the slit and spread the accumulating precum.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun, <em>ah</em>, so good. It feels so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s hands grabbed Minhyun’s bare shoulders, burning palms meeting warm bare skin. The man pulled Minhyun in for a kiss—swollen lips parting beautifully like delicate flower petals—but the blond held himself back. Instead, he ducked down and licked the head of Jonghyun’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>The singer let out a choked shout much to Minhyun’s delight. Parting his lips, the blond engulfed the head. His tongue lapped against the underside of the head, a sensitive and pleasurable spot for many males including Jonghyun. The man gasped loudly, sucking in mouthfuls of breath as his fingers ruined the once perfectly made sheet. A flick of Minhyun’s tongue against the head and Jonghyun was a quivering mess.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound so hot moaning like that,” Minhyun’s lips let go of Jonghyun’s cock, pumping the stiff member torturously. “I’ll make you feel even better.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun withdrew his three fingers from Jonghyun’s loose hole, having stretched it well to take the blond. The noise of plastic foil being ripped filled the room as Minhyun rolled the latex on his cock. He squirted out a generous amount of lube on his covered member, and he made sure to add some more into Jonghyun’s already wet hole. The blond sunk his hand against the man’s soft thighs and held them up for easier access.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun,” Minhyun lined up the head of his cock with Jonghyun’s entrance. “Are you good with this position? I want to see your face when you cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes widening, Jonghyun looked slightly taken aback by Minhyun’s words. The man cleared his throat while averting his eyes and answering, “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’m putting it in, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The tip of Minhyun’s cock slowly breached past Jonghyun’s rim, and more of his cock was swallowed by silk-like heat and softness. A long, loud moan was drawn from Jonghyun at the same pace as Minhyun’s bottoming out. A hiss escaped the blond’s lips when his cock was deeply seated inside Jonghyun; soft heat enveloping his cock from the tip all the way to the base. Biting his lips and scrunching his eyes shut, Minhyun thought that it really had been too long since he had gotten intimate.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun wondered if it had been the same for Jonghyun. The man’s hands were clenching and unclenching the sheet while his breaths came in pants. Lips continued to spill out low, throaty moans and whines.</p><p> </p><p>The blond really wanted to wreck Jonghyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe slowly, Jonghyun,” Minhyun muttered, thumb caressing Jonghyun’s hipbone. “Has it been a while for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun nodded, eyes blinking rapidly, before following the blond’s advice. Minhyun’s hands also roamed and traced the man’s skin in hopes of distracting the man. His fingers wrapped around Jonghyun’s cock, pumping the stiff member in a slow, controlled pace while his thumb spread the wetness that had gathered on the tip. He then leaned down to capture Jonghyun’s lips in a kiss, being careful not to jostle his sheathed cock too much. Much to Minhyun’s satisfaction, it didn’t take much lip-locking and stroking for Jonghyun to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Move,” mumbled the singer, lips brushing against Minhyun’s. He wrapped his legs around Minhyun’s hips and pulled the blond deeper into him, drawing a symphony of moan from both.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun pulled back nearly all the way out, leaving only the head of his cock inside, before slowly entering Jonghyun again. Pleasure exploded in Minhyun’s gut; the drag of the man’s warm inner walls against Minhyun’s cock felt heavenly and too much at the same time. The room was filled with the sound of his gasps and Jonghyun’s long-drawn <em>ah</em>-s. Minhyun’s hand found Jonghyun’s trembling one. Their finger intertwined, and the blond tightly clutched the man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, you feel so good.” Jonghyun choked out a loud moan. “You’re so good.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand suddenly pulled him down into a kiss—probably to keep him quiet. Jonghyun’s lips were insistent, demanding in their lust-addled kiss. Their lips slid hotly against one another, sensitive and tingling from the previous kisses, but neither stopped. Their tongues twisted, coiled, and intertwined wetly. Hands roamed, caressed, and dug into skin. Breathlessly, Minhyun broke the kiss to come up for air when he felt fingers brushing against his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s hips stuttered, causing him to drive into Jonghyun deeper and harder than before. Jonghyun let out a deep groan which turned into a long moan as he wrapped his legs tighter around the blond. His fingers continued to circle, rub, and flick Minhyun’s hardening buds. A string of <em>Jonghyun</em> and <em>ah, ah, oh fuck </em>left the blond’s lips as his thrusts became more sporadic and uncontrolled. The heat in the blond’s gut coiled, his lower gut clenching wildly with the sudden rise of pleasure scorching him.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun tried to grab a hold of Jonghyun’s hand, but the man was quick to evade before continuing where he left off.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. Jonghyun, I’m not gonna—<em>nghh</em>!” Jonghyun had just latched his lips against Minhyun’s neck, nipping and licking the skin. It wasn’t enough to leave a mark, but the feeling of teeth and lips against his skin was enough to send him reeling.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun let go of Jonghyun’s hand in favor of gathering the man into his arms. He pulled the man close until their chests were touching, both damp and hot from exertion. One of his arms snaked under Jonghyun’s and lifted the man’s lower half. The change allowed Minhyun to angle his thrust better, drilling into the man deeper and deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah!</em>” Jonghyun gasped loudly, hole clenching sporadically. His thighs tensed around Minhyun, and his finger finally stuttered in their pace.</p><p> </p><p>Determined, Minhyun kept Jonghyun in place and drove his cock into the man’s tight heat in varying angles. He wrapped the man’s arms around his neck before pulling the man into another kiss. The drag of his cock against warm, soft walls was heavenly, but it couldn’t compare to how hot Jonghyun looked while desperately aroused. The singer chased Minhyun’s lips for kisses, but he would also be the one to keep breaking the kiss to moan against the blond’s lips. He was especially loud when Minhyun had finally found his prostrate.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun, I want—” His words were cut off by a loud gasp as Minhyun’s cock grazed that spot again. He tried again but failed again, choking out a moan when the blond purposely brushed against the man’s prostate. Giving up, the man searched for Minhyun’s. His bright eyes were glazed and unfocused but still wordlessly conveying—<em>begging</em>—for more. And more would Minhyun deliver.</p><p> </p><p>The blond shifted his knees and held Jonghyun securely before thrusting harder into the man’s hole. Minhyun’s gaze never left Jonghyun’s face, taking in the scrunch of the man’s nose, the furrow of his brow, and the pretty parted lips that had been moaning nonstop.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun, Minhyun,” Jonghyun cried, fingers digging into the blond’s shoulders. The blond smothered his cries in a kiss, wanting to feel them against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” He broke the kiss. “Tell me, Jonghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s face flushed redder than before—if it were possible. He averted his gaze to the side, but Minhyun was having none of that. The blond made sure the next thrusts nailed the man’s prostrate head-on.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuckk—ah! Minhyunn—ngh!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s body thrashed, lower half trembling hard against Minhyun’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon,” Minhyun murmured against the man’s ear. “Tell me, so I can make you feel even better.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond felt Jonghyun clutching him tighter, even his heated walls were starting to clench around Minhyun’s cock in a way that felt so sinfully good.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me,” Jonghyun swallowed hard. His dark eyes were staring into Minhyun’s.  “Fuck me harder. Wreck me. I want to feel you until tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun had to break eye contact and clench his eyes shut because <em>how the fuck could Jonghyun be so hot</em>. He swore he nearly came from how filthy and arousing Jonghyun’s low voice had sounded.</p><p> </p><p>With a renewed desperateness, Minhyun chased his orgasm while nailing Jonghyun’s prostate over and over. He wrapped a hand around Jonghyun’s stiff red cock and pumped the weeping member. Minhyun timed the pace with his thrusts before he played with the tip, thumb digging into the slit and stroking the sensitive underside. The blond groaned out loud when Jonghyun’s insides clenched violently against his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun keened as his fingers scrabbled against Minhyun’s back. His eyes were clenched shut and his head was thrown back in pleasure, exposing the red marks Minhyun left on his neck earlier. The blond couldn’t resist latching his lips against the pretty skin and leaving more red marks. Pulling back, Minhyun marveled at the sight before redoubling his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun! Minhyun, fuck, I’m—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. Let go.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud scream of Minhyun’s name escaped Jonghyun’s lips as his body finally found completion. His body was shaking violently as white liquid spurted out from the man’s cock and landed his stomach. His insides were clenching like crazy around Minhyun’s cock. The coil in the blond’s gut finally snapped after a few more thrusts, both from having his cock milked and seeing Jonghyun’s face when he came.</p><p> </p><p>Shivers wreck Minhyun’s body as he emptied his load into the condom. His thrusts slowed down to a halt, and his body trembled from the effort to keep himself upright. His mind was still reeling from the intense orgasm. His limbs felt a bit like noodles. Just when Minhyun nearly face-planted into Jonghyun’s chest, the man’s shaky hands gingerly tapped Minhyun’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull out and lie down. Throw away the condom too.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond did so, albeit slowly. A soft moan left Jonghyun when Minhyun pulled out, Jonghyun’s hole clenching at the loss. The blond disposed of the condom and wiped their bodies with a wetted cloth. Only after they’re both cleaner did Minhyun lie down next to Jonghyun, gathering the man into his arms for a cuddle—he really hoped Jonghyun was a cuddler because sex with no after-cuddles was just unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>To Minhyun’s satisfaction, Jonghyun didn’t protest (he might even snuggle a bit, but Minhyun didn’t think it’s a good idea to comment). A loud sated sigh left the blond nuzzled his cheek against Jonghyun’s hair. Warmth and contentedness spread through Minhyun. On impulse, the blond hummed a melody while basking in the afterglow.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Minhyun’s eyes were getting droopy from the mix of quietness and the oxytocin in his blood. Until Jonghyun broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to suck you off.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After tonight when tomorrow comes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to make the mistake of missing you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s eyes flew open, suddenly alert and awake. With his heart beating fast, Minhyun looked down to see Jonghyun already staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna suck you off, then I’m gonna ride you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nearly choking on air, Minhyun eagerly nodded at Jonghyun’s request. He didn’t expect Jonghyun to straddle his lap and kiss him breathless though.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was a force when he was in charge, Minhyun dazedly thought. His mind was hazy, only focusing on how Jonghyun nipped at his ear. Lips gently sucked at the lobe and licked the shell. Pleasure washed over Minhyun’s body like crashing waves. The blond’s hands flew to the man’s trim hips, gripping at them tight as shivers traveled down to the tips of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in visible places.” Minhyun moaned out as Jonghyun started nipping his bared neck. “Can’t have marks in my work.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond felt the singer nodded before traveling south. Minhyun jolted, hard, when a wet and warm feeling closed in on his nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“Jong—<em>ah</em>, Jonghyun!”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun’s whole body quaked as intense pleasure crashed through him. He felt his limp dick twitching in interest, and Jonghyun seemed to catch on. While his wicked tongue was rapidly flicking the blond’s pert nub, Jonghyun wrapped a hand around Minhyun’s stirring cock and pumped the member at a slow but steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>Chasing the pleasure, Minhyun clutched Jonghyun’s head—fingers threading through midnight blue locks—to keep his head in place. His hips bucked up whenever the man’s hand stroke down. And the teasing continued for a while until Jonghyun slid down Minhyun’s body.</p><p> </p><p>A hand pinned Minhyun by the hip while the other spread his thighs wider. Red, thoroughly kissed lips hover just a breath away from the blond’s weeping cock. It was hot, thrilling, and so unbelievably arousing to be left anticipating the pleasure that would come. Minhyun didn’t bother restraining his loud moan when Jonghyun licked his cock from base to head before swallowing the head.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun pulled back and licked the head, all the while stroking and gently groping Minhyun’s balls. A sharp intake of breath echoed in the room when Jonghyun took the blond’s cock into his wet and warm mouth again. More than half of Minhyun’s cock was in the singer’s mouth, and the man bobbed up and down while sucking the stiff member. The suction was addicting, causing the blond to lose all coherent thought, and Minhyun would’ve accidentally choked the man with his dick if it weren’t for the hand holding him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Jonghyun, you’re so good. So good, I love it.”       </p><p> </p><p>Minhyun blabbered without restraint, much to Jonghyun’s pleasure. The man’s humming grew louder in volume. The vibration sent tingling buzz down Minhyun’s cock while the low voice tickled the blond’s ears. Pulling back, Jonghyun teased the head before taking Minhyun’s stiff, hard cock all the way in. A surge of heat punched Minhyun in his gut when the head of his cock hit the snug part of Jonghyun’s throat. The blond let out the loudest moan so far, while his hand scrambled to stroke the man’s cheek before clutching the midnight blue locks tightly.</p><p> </p><p>A light slap on his hip pulled Minhyun back to reality, allowing his fingers to loosen their clutch. The blond blurted a “sorry”, but it came out choked when Jonghyun used Minhyun’s cock to fuck his throat. A loud cry escaped the blond’s lips as his eyes clenched shut in face of his quickly building pleasure. Biting his lips, he tried to hold back the growing heat in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“Jong—Jonghyun,” A loud gasp was torn from his throat when the man upped the ante. “Stop, <em>agh!</em> Jonghyun, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun wrenched Jonghyun away from his wildly pulsating cock and pulled the man into a demanding kiss. Their lips crashed, sucked, and devoured each other in the heat of passion and need. Minhyun’s hands touched every surface of Jonghyun’s skin that he could reach before they kneaded the man’s ass. Jonghyun let out an encouraging sound into the kiss, and the blond took that as permission to slide a knuckle into the man’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>A low whine came from Jonghyun as the man deepened the kiss even more, filthier and needier than ever. Minhyun poured some lube to his fingers from the bottle he had just retrieved. Rubbing his fingers, he warmed up the lube before pushing a finger all the way in.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun choked out a moan, long and loud, and he nearly fell into Minhyun’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“More, <em>ah</em>. Put in another finger. I can take it. C’mon, Minhyun, I want it. I—<em>oohh!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, Jonghyun clutched Minhyun’s shoulders tightly when two of the blond’s fingers entered him to the base. It was a glorious sight to the blond, so he scissored Jonghyun’s inner walls a bit before letting the third finger breach past the greedy entrance. From the man’s reaction, Minhyun knew he must be feeling the fullness of having three fingers spreading his insides. The man’s gaze turned lidded while his lips were parted to let the moans out.</p><p> </p><p>A few thrusts later, Jonghyun was pushing back against Minhyun’s fingers. But the blond held the man against him tightly, not letting the other to move as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun,” huffed out the man, clearly getting impatient. Minhyun pressed a kiss against the Jonghyun’s collar bone before the blond fingerfucked the man in earnest. Caught off-guard, Jonghyun’s body jolted hard as his hands scrabbled for a hold on Minhyun’s shoulders. Choked moans and gasps were music against the blond’s ear as Jonghyun buried his face into the blond’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>The blond felt like he was drowning in a sea of sensations and pleasure. All because of this man in his hold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are my night Oh my</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are thousands of reasons behind these feelings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My head is full of you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as sudden Minhyun started, he stopped it in an instant as well.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun whined loudly against the abrupt loss of Minhyun’s fingers. The blond felt the other’s body quivering, even more so when he teasingly brushed his fingers against the man’s loose hole. With a brief kiss against Jonghyun’s jaw, Minhyun wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist before shuffling them both to the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—?”</p><p> </p><p>Was Jonghyun’s only intelligent response when Minhyun aligned the man on top of his condom-wrapped cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you want to ride me,” Minhyun brushed his thumb against Jonghyun’s bare hip. “Or was the fingerfucking so good that you forgot?”</p><p> </p><p>That, or seeing Minhyun’s smug grin, sobered Jonghyun from his dazed state. Wasting no time, the singer balanced himself on Minhyun’s shoulder before taking the blond’s cock all the way in one go. Their breaths hitched in their throat, one from having his cock suddenly engulfed in velvety warmth and the other from being thoroughly filled.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun tightened his walls around Minhyun when the blond tried to move, causing Minhyun to gasp loudly in exchange.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do the work.” Was Jonghyun’s words as he pushed Minhyun to lean back against the pillowed headboard. Then, he moved.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun choked on his breath when Jonghyun let the blond’s cock slide out the tight walls before letting it slide in all the way to the base. It was sudden. It was hot. The blond’s fingers clutched Jonghyun’s thighs, hips, and ass. A loud shout of Jonghyun’s name tore out from the blond when Jonghyun repeated the fucking moves, only harder and faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonghyun, <em>Jonghyun</em>, <em>fuck!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Blinding pleasure shot up to Minhyun’s spine, traveling all the way down to his toes. Desperate for more, the blond bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed before thrusting up in time with Jonghyun’s downward movement.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>AH</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun’s hands leaned against Minhyun’s damp chest, his body trembling as his inner walls clutched and wound around the blond’s stiff cock. Minhyun pulled the man down by his neck for a messy kiss of teeth and spit. He wound an arm around the man’s waist, holding him in place, before thrusting up into the pulsating hole. And it seemed that the blond hit jackpot.</p><p> </p><p>Broken sobs filled the room as Minhyun relentlessly pounded into the melting Jonghyun, hitting the man’s prostate over and over. The man’s walls were clutching, winding, and fluttered around the blond’s cock wildly. Jonghyun was nearly crying from the barrage of pleasure, cheeks flushed and hot against Minhyun’s equally hot skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun, <em>oh fuckk</em>, <em>I’m close</em>, <em>I’m close, I’m—</em>”</p><p> </p><p>With Jonghyun’s half-sobbed admission, Minhyun redoubled his effort despite his protesting muscles. He brought the shaking man down every time he thrust his hips, earning himself louder and louder broken moans and keens. The blond latched his lips against the singer’s neck, collar bones, and chest—everywhere he could reach to leave more marks.</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun was hanging on a thin thread, that Minhyun knew. His thighs trembled hard on both sides of Minhyun’s hips. His eyes were struggling to stay open, but they clenched shut every time the blond hit him in the prostate. He was so lost in the pleasure that he wasn’t even holding back his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the growing heat in his gut, Minhyun clutched Jonghyun tighter as he focused on fucking against the man’s prostate. His other hand brushed against warm skin, traveling up to Jonghyun’s thigh before slowly stroking the wet member.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so wet, Jonghyun. Look at your cock dripping with precum. You like getting fucked like this, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Shamefaced, Jonghyun ducked down to hide his face, but Minhyun chose that moment to tenfold the intensity of his thrusts into Jonghyun, abusing the man’s prostate in the best way possible. Jonghyun, unable to escape the sudden wave of pleasure, howled Minhyun’s name as his orgasm hit him like a train. White pearly cum shot out from the man’s cock, landing messily on Minhyun’s front. The blond continued to chase his own high while stroking the head of Jonghyun’s spent, letting the singer rode his orgasm down.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, after Jonghyun whined from oversensitivity, the man clenched his walls around Minhyun’s cock. The sensation made the blond stutter in his thrusts only to buck up when he felt teeth against his stretched neck. Moaning, Minhyun held Jonghyun tight and renewed his pace, erratically chasing his orgasm in the tight, warm hole of Jonghyun. A few thrusts later, Jonghyun’s name tumbled out from Minhyun’s lips like prayer as the coiling heat in the blond’s gut unfurled.</p><p> </p><p>It was violent and sudden; there was no finesse in the orgasm, like the eruption of a held back tension. The orgasm drained Minhyun of his energy and brain cells—whatever he had left, and the blond rested his damp forehead against Jonghyun’s still-heaving chest. The room was once again silent, both busy enjoying the post-fuck haze and regaining their breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun was the first to move after their skin had cooled down. Carefully shifting the spent Jonghyun, the blond pulled out from the other, who let out a soft moan at the loss.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s shower before getting some sleep.” Minhyun tied up the used condom and disposed of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if we can go for another round whenever we wake up.” A fucked out but confident grin adorned Jonghyun’s handsome face, even if multiple reddish and purplish marks decorated his once smooth neck.</p><p> </p><p>The blond chuckled. The man was really something.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want, Jonghyun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So baby Woo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we start calling each other tomorrow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll look forward to it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, sleepyhead!”</p><p> </p><p>A loud shout jolted Minhyun out from his slumber. A very familiar voice that tugged at his memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Dongho?” Minhyun mumbled sleepily, voice still scratchy from waking up. He looked over his shoulder to see his best friend towering over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, how could you sleep in when you’re the one that promised to go with me to town??” Disbelief adorned the sulking man’s face. “And why are you sleeping in the guest room?”</p><p> </p><p>At the last question, Minhyun’s brain finally finished rebooting. Memories from last night became clear in his sleep-addled mind and the fact that there’s a bundle of warmth in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Dongho,” began the blond, but the itchiness in his parched throat triggered a cough.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Minhyun. Drink first when you wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Dongho, the ever sweet and caring best friend even when he’s sulking, offered a bottle of water from Minhyun’s nightstand. The blond repressed his cough while rejecting the offer because <em>no, you have to brush your teeth first before drinking</em>. But perhaps Minhyun should’ve accepted the offer just this once.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmrrnnghhh.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Dongho and Minhyun froze upon hearing the noise from under Minhyun’s cover. The barely noticeable lump next to Minhyun stirred, followed by another groan and a sigh before a pair of beautiful eyes appeared from under the cover.</p><p> </p><p>“Whazzit…?”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun would’ve cooed at the cuteness Jonghyun displayed, a complete 180 from his confidence last night, if his best friend hadn’t shrieked like he had seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“WHO THE FUCK IS THAT??” A pause. “OH MY GOD, ARE YOU BOTH NAKED??”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope your friends</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ask about me</em>
</p><p>(Not literally though)</p><p> </p><p>Long story short, after the whole fiasco, Dongho scrambled out of Minhyun’s apartment while saying that the blond owed him a hang out next weekend. The blond spent a while staring at where his best friend stood just now, still processing at how everything had turned out. But he was pulled out of his thoughts by a drowsy Jonghyun, who was being overly adorable with his pursed lips and droopy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep some more.”</p><p> </p><p>The man pulled Minhyun to his previous position before he adorably curled up next to the blond. Minhyun honestly wondered how someone so sexy and confident could be this cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll fuck some more.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh I’m in trouble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh I’m in trouble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even words you <strike>un</strike>intentionally say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drive me crazy</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks a lot for reading!</p><p>This fic is in no way a guide for real sex. I did some research beforehand, but real life could be different from fiction. If there are misinformations, feel free to respectfully tell me in the comment section.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>